


Icing On The...

by Chellann_Nicollares



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: All Rhink all the way all the time, Food porn literally, Linkipoo likes chocolate, M/M, Smut fo sho, Wives what wives don't care they hurt my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellann_Nicollares/pseuds/Chellann_Nicollares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cake vs. Pie debate really brought out Link’s sexy competitive edge, but can Rhett change his mind with some sweet persuasion?<br/>Fiction in the glorious Rhink only AU, no wives, no worries, just sweet sweet love y’all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing On The...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> GMM #613 Cake vs. Pie: Debate-o-Rama  
> GMM #508 Five Trust Exercises to Test Your Friendship  
> Special thanks to all of you beauties who stuck with me and supported me through that other bleak and messy hunter fic. Your love is my drug. To quote the one and only Julian Smith, I made this for YOU!!!  
> Here’s to a happy spring break!

* * *

“Hey babe, I got a surprise for ya.”

Rhett came up behind Link’s chair, slid his hands from the slim man’s collarbones down to his chest, and gently rubbed his pecks.

“Yeah? What?” Link perked up, fingers still furiously typing away on his laptop.

“You know that bakery on Magnolia?”

“Ooh I love that place.”

“I got you a lil’ sumpin’ from there.”

Link finished the last few words, hit “send”, and swiveled around to scrutinize his lover’s face.

“Wait, are you trying to push cake on me? Again? I’m telling you I won, dude. The mythical beasts have spoken.” He made an exaggerated, cheeky pout, eyebrows cocked high up, and threw his palms in the air.

Rhett put both hands on Link’s chair and thrust it back until it bumped into the desk. The svelte brunette let out a surprised “oof” and stared at Rhett with wide Bambi eyes. Rhett pried Link’s knees apart with his own, and stood against the edge of Link’s chair between his slender thighs. He slowly leaned in to tower over his friend, and got into his chocolaty vocal sweet spot.

“Oh you’ll like _this_.” He did not hide the teasing but predatory edge in his tone.

“What…what is it?” Link stared up at the overwhelmingly handsome face. The clear blue eyes were melting into dark pools.

“Devil’s food.” Whispered the radio voice.

Link’s mouth was hanging open and drawing an aroused gasp without him noticing, but he had to gather back into his impish self and counter, “w…well I doubt it’s better than chocolate pie.” He folded his arms in front of his chest and raised his chin, pupils dilating even further.

Rhett leaned down very slowly, until his lips were less than an inch apart from Link’s, the tips of their noses almost touching. Link was starting to close his eyes in anticipation, when Rhett said: “You know, I think those big blue eyes are fooling you. How about we experiment with just your sense of taste?”

“Hmm?” Link mumbled between droopy-eyed panting.

“Be right back.” Rhett abruptly drew himself up and walked out, leaving Link confused and pouting for not getting his kiss.

When Rhett returned he was slinging Link’s mythical eye mask with fake glasses around his index finger. Before Link could say a word, his ombre frames were slid off of his face and replaced with the mask. And then, he felt a strong hand on the back of his head and a pair of bearded lips on his own. It was a controlled, soft kiss, but palpitating with promises of sweeter things to come.

“So you are trying to bias me before the experiment even starts? Lost your… uh… reliability right there dude.” Link feigned a carefree tone and fidgeted his fingers on his armrests. Rhett grabbed the square stubbly jaw and kissed him again with bruising force, thrusting his tongue and drawing deep moans until the mischievous brunet could only pant and no longer speak.

The slender man felt Rhett gently pick up and envelop his hand, then firmly pull him up. “Come with me.” He heard. Link pressed his other hand on the armrest and tentatively stood up, feeling his sense of balance already deprived by the blindfold. He felt his friend tugging him forward, and clumsily followed. He had to extend his other arm into the air, fumbling at the void ahead, making sure he wouldn’t walk into a wall. Rhett carefully guided him through the doorframe and turn into the empty hallway, then started charging forward with confident speed.

“What…your legs are too long. I can’t go that fast when I can’t see…why don’t you just bring the cake into the office?”

No response.

Link felt like he kept walking blind for five more minutes, his fumbling hand knocking into the walls quite a few times. He felt his fingertips brush past a few low-hanging frames and knock a couple of them askew, and guessed that he was heading down one of the many hallways of their studio building.

“Hey babe? Babe, where are we going?”

Only silence on Rhett’s end.

Link was getting genuinely nervous when he heard a door creak open and felt himself practically yanked inside. He heard the crisp click of a light switch and detected an increase of brightness on the other side of his blindfold. The door was slammed behind him and locked with a forceful clink.

“Don’t move.” Link heard the first thing Rhett said since they left their office. He felt Rhett’s iron grip leave his wrist and heard the familiar sound of sneakers on marble tiles. He reached both hands out and awkwardly felt around the narrow entrance.

“Don’t knock the equipment over now.” A gentle warning. _Equipment?_ Link was completely lost. He swept back his right hand very slowly until it hit a vertically hung, dense and sturdy fabric with very little give. The sound blocking curtain.

“Are we…are we in the recording space? Do we have to eat here? The clean-up is so complicated…” Link’s mind raced towards the high maintenance of their cameras and microphones and how important it was to make sure the studio was ant-free. Every time they eat on the show and spill a right mess, the crew had to vacuum and disinfect every surface until the space was clean enough to practically eat off of the floor.

Link’s thoughts were interrupted by the hollow and muffled thumps of fabric being shaken and tossed. After a few more seconds of fussing, he sensed Rhett walk over and take his wrist again, more gently this time.

“Come on.” His urge was soft and cheerful. Link followed. He held out his fumbling arm again and Rhett pushed it back down to his side. “You’re gonna hit the filing cabinet. The metal’s gotta hurt.” He chided caringly. Link put all his trust in his blood brother and followed along. Rhett was moving more slowly this time, putting his other hand on Link’s upper back and carefully guiding him to turn and dodge the furniture on the way.

When they both stopped Link felt the tip of his shoe kick into something soft laying on the floor. “Shoes off.” The radio voice instructed. Link fought the disorientation, bent down and yanked off his perpetually untied sneakers, setting them on the side. He tried to not sway too much when he stood back up.

“Ok, take a short step, twelve o’clock.” Link reached his right foot into the air and set it down slightly in front of him, and turned his head to where he thought Rhett’s voice was coming from. “All the way.” Said his blond lover. Link followed with his left foot, and felt himself standing on thin but soft fabric. He remembered the only fabric in the recording studio not hanging on the wall was… “Am I on the stripe-y blanket from the black couch? What…you wanna picnic on the GMM set?” He could hardly hide the smirk.

Without hearing a response, Link sensed Rhett’s body heat move closer and felt his hands on his shoulders, twisting him around. Link complied. He felt the familiar sensation of strong hands clasping either side of his waist and smiled contently. Rhett’s lips eagerly came down on his. Without breaking the kiss, the bigger man’s hands inserted under the bottom of Link’s T-shirt and wiped up his ribcage, seamlessly bringing his shirt up with the motion. Link’s heart sprinted and blood started surging towards his groin. He held his arms up and let out a panting gasp. Rhett pulled his shirt over his head, caressing his thin biceps on the way, and Link heard a flop from the soft fabric being tossed onto the couch.

“Ooh, topless picnic.” Link made his signature lopsided grin, weaved his fingers behind his head and wiggled his hips and shoulders.

He then felt Rhett push his bare shoulders down towards the floor. “Go on, sit.” Link reached his hands down and carefully lowered himself. When his fingertips hit the blanket he lowered his bottom, and felt a small, soft cushion underneath. He fumbled at the object and felt raised embroidery in a familiar shape.

“Dude, you did _not_ just put the cockatrice pillow under my _butt_.” Link was a bit grumpy that Rhett was treating their treasured set piece with so little care. “It’ll be fine.” Rhett reassured his lover. Link frowned under the blindfold, flipped the embroidered side over with clumsy hands, and carefully sat down. He felt a gentle patting on his knees. “Legs all the way out.” Link extended his legs one after the other, and started to feel quite comfortable on top of the pillow and the blanket. A small smile of anticipation returned to his lips.

In almost no time, he felt a warm pressure on either side of his thighs and an unmistakable waft of heat on his front. Rhett has knelt over his extended legs. Link tilted his lips up for an expected kiss, but felt a grip on his left wrist instead. He was about to question again when his wrist was pulled up to the level of his shoulders and outwards, then pressed against a hard, long, block-shaped object. Rhett was holding his hand in place, but then muttered something and let it go. Curious, Link twisted his hand around and immediately hit it on a long, thin, and upright block of wood.

A leg of the GMM table.

Surprised, Link twisted his hand back and patted around, and felt the familiar top of the table a mere inch behind his shoulders. Before he could say anything, Rhett’s hand returned and pressed his wrist back to the high point on the wooden leg. Link felt Rhett’s other hand come up and press a piece of thin, folded fabric around his wrist. The fabric swiftly tightened twice around his pulse. _A double knot._ “Did you…bondage me to our desk with my bandana?” The unseeing brunet instinctively pulled against it and raised his other hand to examine the tie, when he felt a gentle but firm slap on the back of his right hand.

“You better behave, sweetie.” The deep baritone was dark but playful.

“Hey, be nice.” Link pouted. When Rhett leaned back in to tie his other hand to another leg of the table, the brunet felt an unmistakable denim clad bulge brush on his face. He leaned into it with a teasing “hmmm” and blew a kiss in the direction of Rhett’s hard-on. He felt his own jeans grow a lot tighter.

The body heat in front of his face retreated. Link imagined Rhett sitting back with folded arms and examining his work with a smirk. He playfully struggled a little against the bandanas, wiggling his bottom on the cockatrice pillow and crumpling the blanket under his legs. The satisfying heat returned, and soft, lingering kisses landed around the mask and on his forehead, his temple, his cheek, the tip of his nose and lastly, his lips. It was the ritualistic sequence of kisses that Rhett always stamped on him before passionate love-making. It was as habitually engrained as the sequence of their door code. _Well, it’s the code to a_ door _alright._ Link couldn’t help parting his juicy lips and gulping air with a dizzying thrill.

“Don’t go anywhere.” Rhett’s footsteps sounded further and further away after the teasing whisper. Link felt quite vulnerable sitting on the studio floor, blindfolded, topless and tied to the front edge of the GMM table with a raging hard-on. He was very thankful that it was Saturday and no one else was in the building.

The door creaked again and Link couldn’t help smiling to the returning footsteps. “I almost started without you.” He said sarcastically, turned his masked face towards the door and jiggled his tied hands against the bandanas. He heard the sneakers stop next to him and the crisp clink of something hard being set on the marble tile. A plate, maybe. “Is that my _treat_?” Link let the “t” linger on his tongue and tilted his chin up.

“Oh, you have no idea baby.” Rhett’s sexy timbre made Link reflexively rock his hip upwards. Right away, the wall of body heat returned to the front of his body, and a firm hand cupped his erection. Link humped into the touch, and felt his lips practically swallowed by the familiarly soft, bearded pair. He moaned indulgently and felt the tip of Rhett’s tongue press between his lips. He opened his mouth further and felt the taller man’s strong hand pinch either side of his face, keeping his mouth open. Before he could register surprise, a long finger has entered his mouth with a rich sweetness. Link let out an indulgent “hmmm” and closed his lips around the base of Rhett’s finger. He felt it slide in and out of his mouth, leaving a trail of chocolate, and rocked even harder into the hand still cupping his crotch. The chocolate coated finger retreated for a brief moment, but Link kept his mouth hanging open, and was rewarded with two fingers returning with even more icing, caressing and teasing his tongue. His tied hands clenched and his skinny jeans began to hurt.

When Rhett finally pulled his hand out, Link was reduced to whimpers, gasps and thrusts. He heard the ruffling of a paper towel and felt Rhett’s lips quickly return with moans as keen as his own. Firm hands pressed onto his pecks, and silky thumb pads gently rubbed and teased his already erect nipples.

“Like chocolate chips.” Rhett said against Link’s lips. His hands rubbed all the way down and inserted under the waistband of the brunet’s underwear. They traced teasing horizontal lines until Link practically begged with his moans to be relieved of his bottom wear. Rhett giggled into Link’s lips and undid his button and zipper with a practiced hand. Link felt himself pop out of the skinny jeans, and let out a satisfied sigh. The blond drew back, slid his hands under Link’s black boxers, pressed into the top of his supple butt cheeks, lifted his bottom with ease, and slid the brunet’s pants and underwear off by firmly and slowly rubbing down the full length of his legs. Link threw his head back, making the tendons on his necks stand out in high relief, and released an “ahhhh” rising from deep down his throat. As soon as his freshly bared bottom landed back on the cockatrice pillow, he heard belt buckles clink, pants hit the floor, and a familiar sound of slippery things being lathered onto skin. He ached to see and touch the presumably undressed, glorious body inches away from his own. He aimlessly twisted his masked head around and pulled against the bandanas, slightly jostling the heavy table.

A firm hand landed on Link’s crown and slid to the back of his head, pressing his face forward. Link felt a soft, silky pad of skin with a chocolaty taste land on his lips, and a familiar, manly, thrilling scent hit his nose. He opened wide and welcomed Rhett’s chocolate coated manhood into his throat. He let his cheeks be liberally stretched by the massive girth, and sucked hard on the sweetened musky shaft. He pressed his chest towards the towering man’s warm, muscular thighs, and welcomed the heavy sacks against his chin. He swallowed the salty pre-come mixed with sweet chocolate icing, and felt tipsy with pleasure.

Right before Rhett was starting to throb, he reluctantly pulled out. Link pouted, and then felt a finger press on his lips and gently smooth his pout back down. He giggled. Suddenly, the blindfolded man heard pressurized air being propelled out of a nozzle and felt a chilled squirt on his throbbing hardness.

“Ah…Are you putting…”

“Whipped cream.”

“On my…”

“Yup.”

Before he could make another comment, Rhett’s warm, broad palm was wrapped on his cock, spreading the slippery cream, and his hot tongue was licking the head. “Hmm. You make whipped cream taste even better, baby.” Rhett purred. “Oh yeah? Welcome to the candy shop. You like your lollipop, lover boy?” Link heard a growl in response and beamed. He reveled in the subtle stimulation on a mere square inch of skin that sent electricity jolting through his entire body. Just when he started to shiver, Rhett’s soft lips formed a tight seal around his shaft and started moving all the way down. Link tilted his head far back and landed on top of the GMM table. Without being able to move or see, he felt like he was back in the sensory deprivation tank, but this time with a dirty-blond hunk sucking his stuff. Power and vulnerability had never gone together so well. He growled, lifted his hips from the cockatrice pillow and thrust again and again into his blood brother’s mouth with reckless abandon.

When he was rock hard and ready Rhett pulled back. Link heard another squirt, waited through the pause, and heard the familiar sound of Rhett’s strained moans as he was fingering and getting himself ready.

“Hey, I should be doing that.” The blindfolded brunet fought the bondage and grumbled. Rhett appeased him by rubbing more slippery cream all over his erect length. Link moaned without reservation, and was quickly overwhelmed by the feeling of Rhett’s feverish rim pressing against him. His erection was immediately captured by the tight ring of muscles and then slowly and thoroughly enveloped by a divinely tight heat. He practically dug the back of his head into the top of the GMM table, and contently pushed into the soft constraints on his wrists. He felt the scorching tightness slide up and down his shaft in the same rhythm as the back of a large hand moving back and forth, slightly grazing his pubic hair. Rhett was pleasuring himself simultaneously. Link indulged in the sweet pungency lingering in his mouth, the warm, soft skin slamming onto his thighs, the masculine, rough thumb pad softly flicking his nipple, and the overwhelming ecstasy throbbing through his cock. He listened to his desperate moans mingle with Rhett’s and echo throughout the recording space.

Link had completely lost his mind to the heat, pressure and electricity when his mouth was once again entered by unyielding, chocolate coated fingers. He rocked his hips deep into his best friend and thrust his mouth up and down the tall blond’s long fingers in the same rhythm. The icing on his tongue was almost as sweet as the feeling of his blood brother’s heat gripping his shaft. The bound man then felt a chilled squirt onto his left nipple. Before he could finish his surprised gasp, another dollop of cream had landed on the right one. The lack of sight exponentially intensified the sensation when his lover’s lips closed around the sensitive knob, and his hot tongue started flicking the cream away. When Rhett was done cleaning both nipples, Link felt his lover’s fingers drawing random, messy patterns all about his bare torso, leaving moist trails behind. Those abstract shapes and lines were all retraced by Rhett’s scorching tongue. Link smelled the familiar scent of the gelled blond hair and wafts of manly deodorant being toasted by the sexed-up body that’s getting hotter and hotter. The familiar mixture of musk was laced with the elegant sweetness of chocolate, and Link realized that his lover had been finger painting his chest with icing and licking it all up, without breaking the rhythm of riding his cock. In between his bedroom noises, Link gasped and giggled at the unpredictable, ticklish and moist movements on his chest. He was thrusting harder and faster, twitching and flexing his bottom and pinching the cockatrice pillow between his increasingly sweaty butt cheeks.

Their frenzied movements finally drove Link over the edge. He growled, arched his back and yanked his flexing arms against the bondage, almost bringing the table forward with him. Rhett echoed his ecstatic groan and tightened around the throbbing prick deep inside him. The masked lover gave all control of his muscles over to the exquisite seizures, shudders and shocks, and eventually relaxed into a delirious smile. He was barely floating at the edge of consciousness when he heard Rhett’s groan rhythmically quicken into a series of clipped gasps, and realized that his lover was pumping himself harder and getting close, with his shaft still inside.

“Hmm, come for me baby. Yeh-ah. Pour some sugar on me, why dontcha.” The already groggy tenor teased. The response was a sharp “ahhh”, a clench on his spent and sensitive cock, and a scorching stream of ecstasy spattering on his bare stomach and pubic hair. Link beamed with a content sigh, and felt something glide through the slippery mess on his stomach, then a rough grip return to his face and tug his jaw open. He complied and tasted a soft, sweet chunk of airiness coated in rich, creamy chocolate, and tinged with an unmistakably bitter saltiness. The two flavors blended between his sluggish teeth as he leaned back and relaxed onto the GMM table.

It was a piece of chocolate cake dipped in his best friend’s cum, and it tasted like sex in heaven.

The blindfold was gently lifted from Link’s face. He squinted to the returning light and saw Rhett’s euphoric smile. His lover’s hazel eyes were as dark as melted chocolate chips.

“So, what do you think of cake now?” The baritone was raspy from their tryst.

“It’s…fucking…awesome.” Link exhaled.

“Well you better mean it, coz it’s on tape now.” Rhett said triumphantly.

Link stared at the glistening trickle of cum on Rhett’s flexing backside as he strode forward. The tall hunk was walking to a tripod set a few feet in front of the blanket and angled slightly to the side. Link’s eyes traveled up to see the solid red light on the camera, and he realized that it had been filming this whole time. He dropped his jaw to the floor.

 

* * *


End file.
